


Snowy Memories

by kanamidos



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I promised someone I would have posted this like a month ago, I spent a week proofreading this, If you like first person Umi fics then here ya go, POV First Person, Post-Canon, the other 6 are mentioned?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanamidos/pseuds/kanamidos
Summary: With the first snow of the year fast approaching, Umi is determined to make a winter memory that will last throughout the years. However, a certain Honoka gets in the way, and that may not be a bad thing...





	

There is nothing more magical than when the first snowflakes fall.

This magic can happen anywhere, but no matter when they fall, the magic we feel in our hearts is the same.

Maybe you’re in school and you look out the window to see the first snow? Or maybe you just got off of your job, and you walk outside to be greeted to thousands upon thousands of sparkly snowflakes? Maybe you were taking a walk in the cold, and it all seemed so sudden? Or perhaps you just woke up, and looked out your window to see the white flakes fall?

However, it always seems that one particular memory of the first snow is the strongest. I have yet to experience that feeling, but it seems that I’m the only one in Muse who hasn’t experienced my “snow memory,” as Kotori had dubbed it.

It feels a bit sad, but the forecast called for snowy skies for Tokyo soon. Maybe this year, I can make a memory that will never melt away, even when the snow does. I asked everybody in Muse about their snow memory, and once again, I’m the only one without such a memory…

...or so I thought. It seems that the only other member without a snow memory… is Honoka. I can kind of see why Honoka doesn’t have one. I don’t think she cares enough to see the first snowfall of the year as something worth her time. Last year, while I just stood in the raining flurries trying to make something out of the scene, Honoka just ran around me and Kotori and shouted “It’s snowing!” over and over again while laughing like an idiot. I don’t like to admit it, but it’s kind of cute how aloof Honoka is to not make lifelong memories. 

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked ahead of me. Honoka and Kotori were right in front of my face, looking at me intensely.

“Umi! You fell asleep again!” Honoka whined, breaking the silence around us.

I glared at her. “Honoka, I did not! I was just thinking with my eyes closed!”

Kotori laughed as she adjusted the green ribbon on her uniform. “You girls are so adorable!” She turned to face Honoka. “Umi was just thinking. If she were sleeping, she’d just slump onto the floor like last week!”

I looked at my phone, which displayed the time as 4:12 PM on a Monday. I turned it off and put it back into my pocket. Honoka had pulled out her laptop, looking at weather forecasts. She audibly gasped and started to clap repeatedly like an idiot as she looked at the forecast for this week. There were cartoonish graphics of puffy grey clouds, and three snowflakes were underneath the cloud. That could only mean snow was in the forecast.

“Kotori! Umi! It’s going to snow on Saturday!” She happily cried out as she stood up and started jumping. I heard some muffled yelling from downstairs, probably from Honoka’s mother. She suddenly stopped and sat down again, blushing while sheepishly laughing.

Kotori clasped her hands together. “Really!? It’s about time! The snow seems to be late this year… it’s the middle of December right now!”

I grabbed my bag and coat, then I stood up. “Honoka, Kotori, I’m heading out now. See you guys tomorrow,” I said to them while walking out of the door. I heard somebody stand up, then grab my wrist. It was Honoka who had stopped me. A small blush made it’s way across my face at the contact.

“Umi, please get home safely. It’s starting to get really cold… I don’t want you to face what we did last year before our performance…” Honoka seemed to shiver a little upon talking about that day. I looked to her and softly smiled.

“Alright, Honkers. I will,” I replied. Honoka’s face turned red hearing the nickname I called her. I knew she didn’t like being called silly nicknames like that, but the adorable faces she made afterwards were well worth it. I heard her rambling to Kotori as I finally started to make my way downstairs, putting on my coat on the way. I finally went out of the Kousaka home, and onto the streets of Tokyo.

I was immediately greeted to a blast of cold air hitting every part of me that wasn’t covered up. Honoka wasn’t lying when she said it was getting cold. This was only in the middle of the day, so naturally I knew the nights would be far worse. I started the walk back to my home, another chilling wind hitting my face. This vaguely reminded me of our Snow Halation concert a year ago, because of how cold it was outside. I saw my breath condense as I started my walk back to my home.

Walking down the streets of Tokyo held very uneventful, as always. I saw businesses with Christmas lights up, and signs marking “BIG Christmas blowout sale!” Obviously everybody was filled with Christmas hype, considering it was the middle of December. Even my friends weren’t immune, with Maki always insisting that Santa was real every single day. Her fellow second years didn’t seem to care much about Maki’s preaching, only seeming to wish the holidays were here already. This is why I usually wished for Christmas to be here already, so Maki could just cool it with her Santa worshiping.

I eventually reached my home, and opened the door. I was greeted to warmer air, and I stepped inside it seemed as if every part of me had warmed up within just a second. I took off my coat and hung it up, then walked over to the couch in the room and sat down. The TV was currently playing the news, with even the newscasters getting all hyped about the first snow of the year. I took out my phone, and saw messages from Honoka and Kotori. Of course they decided to talk in the chat I also used. Why couldn’t they make their own chat?

_BreadHonker: I wonder where Umi got her coat and scarf? They look so cute on her!_

_KotoBirb: Honoka, this is the third time you’ve said Umi is cute today. Is there something you’re not telling me? .w._

_BreakHonker: What do you mean!? I don’t like Umi like that!_

_KotoBirb: Say what you will, Honoka ^u^_

_BreadHonker: KOTORI! STOP!_

_KotoBirb: You and Umi would look cute together!_

_BreadHonker: I’m gonna leave if you keep this up._

_KotoBirb: Keep what up?_

_BreadHonker: Saying that I like Umi! I don’t!_

_KotoBirb: Alright then, Honoka. Remember if you do like her, I’m not judging._

_BreadHonker: Ugh._

I felt my cheeks flame up reading through the messages they sent each other. Did Honoka really like me in that way? I do remember her saying that she finds some girls cute, but I don’t think that would be enough to hint that Honoka liked me. Then again, would it be bad if she liked me? I did have to admit to myself, I kind of liked Honoka myself…

I wrapped myself in a blanket that was on the floor and turned my attention to the TV. Once again, the weather had come back on. Just like Honoka had said, there was snow scheduled for Saturday morning. I smiled upon hearing that snow was so close to us now. Maybe this year, I can finally make a snow memory that will stay with me for years to come…

I stood up and walked outside with my blanket still around me. Cold air once again sent chills down my entire body. With the sun now set, it was colder than it was about an hour ago, and I was pretty sure it was now below freezing. If it were to rain right now, the water drops would easily freeze, and send snow to us, snow that would possibly make an unforgettable experience. I walked back inside my home, going towards the warmer air again before I would end up becoming the world’s first frozen idol.

 

I simply stood in my house, thinking about the whole Honoka situation. If it was true that she saw me like that… then maybe I could finally confess to her, an opportunity I’ve been waiting for. I’ve been waiting about four months for the perfect opportunity, and what do you know? The perfect opportunity may have just shown itself to me.

A smile somehow found it’s way onto my face, and I softly laughed to myself. The next time me and Honoka found some time alone, I would finally tell her what I’ve been yearning to say for months on end now. And I just hoped that Honoka felt the same way about me in the end.

 

“Kotori! Umi! There you are!”

An out of breath Honoka ran up to me and Kotori. Every heavy breath she took could be seen by us. 

“Honoka! You need to stop being late all the time!” Kotori said while giggling.

I took off my purple scarf. “Don’t mind it, Kotori, That’s just our Honk.” I wrapped the scarf around my neck, then put the other end around Honoka’s neck. I tied the part around her neck, then tied the part on mine. I saw Honoka’s face go from pink to red within a few seconds.

“T-thanks, Umi…” she said while looking down, possibly to hide the blush on her cheeks.

I smiled at her. “No problem. You looked kind of cold, so I thought I would help you warm up a bit.”

To my right, I saw Kotori make a heart with her hands and I felt my cheeks burn up. Honoka sent a death glare to Kotori. She quickly put her hands down and nervously laughed after seeing Honoka look at her with such anger. I just tried to tune the two out as we made the way to her house.

 

Eventually, we all got to the Kousaka home, and Honoka once again lead the way to her room upstairs. All three of us sat down around the table set up in the middle of the room. I took off the scarf me and Honoka had been sharing. Kotori was the first to speak up.

“Are you guys super excited for tomorrow?” She clapped her hands and sqeuled in happiness. “It’s finally going to snow tomorrow!”

Honoka pumped her fists in the air. “Yeah! It’s about time! What do you think, Umi?”

I looked down at the table. “It’s fine. I’m not as hyped as you, but I’m excited.”

Kotori looked up at the ceiling. “Imagine all the cool things we can do with the snow! We can have snowball fights, draw pictures in the snow, and I can teach you how to make a snowman, Kotori style!” She gave us an adorable wink.

“Kotori, you sound like you’re nine,” I said to her. “A third year shouldn’t be acting so… childish.”

“Umi, loosen up a little! This is the only third year we’re getting, so we’re going to make the most of it!” Kotori replied to me, with another unnecessary wink.

Honoka spoke up as well. “Yeah, Kotori is right! This is the only third year we’re gonna get!” 

I sighed as I silently admit defeat to the two. The only third year I’ll get…

Maybe this is also the only chance of confessing to Honoka I’ll get as well.

I looked to Kotori. “Hey, Kotori? What’s your “snow memory” again?” I asked her.

“Oh, my snow memory? It was definitely the snowfall after I had tried to leave to study abroad. It reminded me of how beautiful Tokyo was, and also how beautiful my friendship was with the rest of Muse! Have you had a snow memory yet?”

I looked down once again. “No, but I want to make one this year. I recall Honoka saying she doesn’t have one either.”

Honoka laughed while running a hand through her hair. “Umi’s right, I haven’t had a snow memory yet! Maybe this year though!”

 

Time passed as slowly as ever, and during this time I looked out the window. Darkness was starting to fall over the city, and I knew this was my only chance. I put on my coat and stood up.

“Hey, Honoka? Could you follow me somewhere?” I asked her. Honoka smiled and stood up. She grabbed her coat and started putting it on.

“Of course, Umi! Where are we going?” Honoka put on a pair of mittens. She grabbed my hand and blushed.

I blushed at the same time. “Just somewhere nice.” I started to walk out of the room, dragging Honoka behind me. We both felt the chilling air blow by us, causing us to shiver. I kept leading her for a few minutes, until we reached our destination.

“Umi? Why are we at the shrine?” I heard Honoka ask me.

I smiled to myself. “Just because. Did you know that Nozomi hangs Christmas lights here every December?” I pointed to the strings of festive rainbow lights, shining with color. “It’s pretty silly to put up holiday lights on a shrine, but that’s just Nozomi for you.” I heard Honoka softly laugh.

“But in all seriousness, why did you bring me here? It’s freezing cold out here!” Honoka whined. I felt her shiver in her coat.

I took in a deep breath of cold winter air. It truly was now or never.

“Honoka… there’s something that’s been on my mind for a bit, and I want you to know about it.”

She stayed quiet. Here went nothing…

“Ever since I’ve met you, so many years ago, I’ve always felt like I was closer to you than Kotori. We grew up together, laughed together, cried together, danced together, and sang together. But recently, I’ve felt like you’ve gone beyond just my friend. I feel like you are more than just my best friend. I just wanted to say that…”

“...I think I love you.”

Honoka simply stared at me. She did this for a few more seconds, until she started to make sounds in between a laugh and a sob. She ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Umi…” She paused to regain her composure again. “I think I love you too…”

We stayed like this for a few seconds, letting silence fill the air, until Honoka put her hands on my shoulders and leaned forward to close the gap between our lips. I was taken aback by surprise, but I didn’t jolt or move. Instead, I just stood there, taking in this moment. Eventually, I started to kiss Honoka back, putting my hands gently around her back. We stayed like this for a while, letting our feelings become one, while the cold winter air did little to faze us.

I pulled away from her about a minute later, a light pink dusting my cheeks. Honoka was smiling at me, not a typical idol-like smile she usually had, but a smile that could say “I love you to the moon and back” thousands of times within just a second. She tilted her head slightly to the left and slowly leaned in again, but something had stopped her. She started to swat at the air rapidly.

“Umi! Is there something on my nose? I just saw something fall on my nose! What if it wants to kill me!?”

I looked at Honoka’s face to see if something had landed on her, and there definitely was something there. It just wasn’t something I was expecting.

I gasped upon seeing what had landed on her nose. “Honoka… that’s a snowflake!”

“A snowflake!?”

Honoka and I looked up at the sky, and we saw more white flurries descending from the clouds. Her smile started to get bigger, until it looked like she was about to hurt herself by smiling.

“It wasn’t supposed to snow until tomorrow...“ I quietly mused. Honoka grabbed my shoulders and shook me around a bit.

“Yeah, but who cares, Umi!? It’s snowing! It’s snowing!” She started to skip around, and I started to laugh. She stopped near me and held out her hand. Slowly, I took her hand in mine, and soon enough both of us were skipping around in the snow.

I felt like my heart was flying, and I also felt like I was flying as well. The snow had now made a very thin layer of white on the ground. I hadn’t expected it to snow so hard, but all concerns for the weather were tossed out of my mind. The only thing that was on my mind right now was this moment. The colors, the laughter, the warmth in my heart all made me feel like this would be a memory that I would never forget, a memory that would be impossible to scrape out of the depths of my mind. Is this what a “snow memory” felt like?

After a while, Honoka and I settled down, and decided to just look at the scene around us. The Christmas lights seemed even more festive with the snow, and the layer of snow at our feet had accumulated a bit. I looked to Honoka.

“Hey, Honoka? Do you have a snow memory?”

She laughed. “No… but that was before tonight. I can say I have one now…” She looked towards me and poked my nose. “I bet you can say you can have a snow memory now as well!”

I slowly nodded. “It’s not just my memory or your memory in the end…”

“...it’s our memory.”

Honoka smiled and nodded, then cuddled up to me for a bit. She broke the cuddle to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, which I returned with a quick kiss to the lips. She giggled, before holding out her hand to me again. I took it, and we stood there, embracing this moment that would never melt away from our hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Took 3-4 hours to write, then an entire week to proofread. Still don't think I nailed Umi's character, but I think it's close enough.
> 
> You can always request fics on my blog! (I bet you're getting tired of me saying this.)


End file.
